


spilled milk tears

by Pomfry



Series: Fics for Friends [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cartwheeling away from your problems, M/M, Short & Sweet, they're both silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomfry/pseuds/Pomfry
Summary: "You look ridiculous."“Speak for yourself."





	spilled milk tears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VirusZeref](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirusZeref/gifts).



> Why do I find Dick easier to write when involving Wally? The world may never know.

“You look ridiculous,” Dick says, eyes twinkling with laughter, and Wally scoffs, looking down at his uniform.

“I don't want to hear that from  _ you, _ mister discowing,” he says, placing his hands on his hips and shaking a finger at him. “Besides,  _ I _ think I look fetching.”

“You look like a walking traffic light,” Dick deadpans, somehow managing to keep his mirth out of his voice and face. His eyes, though, are the  _ real _ things. They show all of his emotion, which is why Wally found it hard, in the first few months, to know how Dick was feeling at the time. The eyes are the windows to the soul and all that.

“The color matches my eyes,” Wally says stubbornly. “Besides, with this Uncle Hal can pick me up.” A  _ major _ bonus, that.

“Your boots are green, your legs are yellow, and your chest is red.”

Wally looks down at himself, turning this way and that. “Yes, and?”

Dick sighs, likes he's so put upon, being the rational one in this friendship. Well, excuse him, there is no rational one in this friendship. They're both ridiculous, thanks. “Why did you design it that way,” he says slowly, like he's speaking to a child. 

” _ Because,”  _ Wally pokes a finger into Dick's chest. “I wanted to.”

Dick laughs, then, a little helplessly, and Wally takes that opportunity to run and get the uniform  _ he _ designed for Dick. With his uniform in mind, of course.

“Here,” he laughs, throwing the bag into Dick's chest. “Try this on for size.”

Dick gives him a dubious look but puts it on all the same. When he looks in the mirror, his face shifts towards horrified.

“Wally,” he says without turning around.

“Yes, light of my life, wonder of the dawn?”

“Why am I wearing green, red, and yellow?”

Wally zips up to him, grinning like a loon. “So we match,” he says.

“I look ridiculous,” Dick says, rather reminiscent of the words he said not ten minutes ago.

“Speak for yourself,” Wally says, brushing imaginary lint off Dick's shoulders. “I think we look fabulous.”

Dick turns to him and,  _ wow,  _ their faces are  _ really _ close, right now, at this second. Wally can feel his face flaming in the unattractive way his face tends to do.

“I am never wearing this,” Dick says.

_ What? _

“Oh, yes you are!”

“No, I'm not,” Dick sings, cartwheeling out of the room. Wally watches him go, face screwed up in aggravation. He may be in love with him, but damn is Dick a dick sometimes. After he went through all that trouble to find a material that won't hinder his movements and still be protective!

What a  _ dick. _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always loved and brighten up my day and are saved in my Gmail.
> 
> Also! Here's my [Tumblr.](http://nikescaret.tumblr.com) Come visit and chat with me if you want!


End file.
